Eris, The Ultimate Dwarf Planet Episode 3
''Dolan Trumpamelon the Wall Obsessed F*** is the third episode of the series. It takes place in MosuVerse. Plot While Bob, Remixite, Ratzilla, P-rex and Beagler were resting after Y-tivarg defeated them, MF4 and Spartaler were throwing darts on a picture of Y-tivarg. The group ran out of food, so 4kLift, Pepezilla and Bill the Cat went to the closest market. Since all the stores were abandoned because of the s**** that are currently happening, everything was FREE!!!! Bill the Cat and Pepezilla placed the food and the drinks on 4kLift, and then they heard someone. Someone was knocking on the doors of the fridge room, then the person inside said (''imagine this in Trump's voice) "Let me out, Let me out, I will build a wall, you dirty space mexicans!". 4kLift busted through the doors and saw Dolan Trumpamelon, the president of the USA. Pepezilla asked "How did you get here?", Trumpamelon replied "What, what, who's there, I will build a wall!!!", Bill the Cat said "Turn around!" and then Trumpamelon turned around and saw the group. "You're going to help me, and evil space mexican locked me inside this cold room", Pepezilla asked "Can you described how the mexican look like?", Trumpamelon said "Yes, he looked like a giant red bubble and was floating around", 4kLift said "That's Y-tivarg, for sure! And it's a she, not he", Trumpamelon replied "WRONG! There are no female mexicans!". The group came back to the base but with Trumpamelon. Dubsteparian said "O it's the pre-" and then Dolan Trumpamelon shouted before Dubsteparian even ended the sentence "WRONG! I'm the president of USA, AND I WILL BUILD A WALL". XP-siuz came to Dubsteparian and said "I_have_ideas_for_the_defence_line_of_this_base,_we_will_have_cannons_and_mines_aro-" And then Dolan Trumpamelon said before XP-siuz even finished the sentence "WRONG! WE WILL HAVE A WALL ALL AROUND THE BASE!", Gawdzila said "Kant wi jast lok him in da oder rum?", the group agreed and threw Trumpamelon in the other room and locked him, "No, no, no, no, no, let me out! I will build a wall, you dirty mexicans!". Then the alarm of the base was heard "BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG! Y-TIVARG IS ON THE WAY!", XP-siuz said "FU*K_WE_HAVEN'T_FINISHED_THE_DEFENCE_LINE,_WE'RE_F*CKED!". Dolan Trumpamelon was trying to escape from the room, and he broke a window and fell out of the building, Dubsteparian saw Trumpamelon on the camera, escaping the room. MF4 shouted "DO SOMETHING FAST, OR Y-TIVARG WILL F*** DOLAN!", Dubsteparian replied "I'm trying to access our not-yet-finished defence line... ah, here we go!", The computer said "Zapper, activated!", and the zapper cannon attacked Y-tivarg. Y-tivarg later destroyed the cannon, Dubsteparian then activated the mines, "Mines, activated!", There was a boom boom, Y-tivarg was not hurt that much, but the defence line was enough to make her leave. The group then made a room just for Dolan Trumpamelon, the room looked worse than a prison cell, with no windows, and the only device was Tetris, "Let me out, let me, out! You dirty mexicans soon my wall wouldn't just be a dream, but a real thing! LET ME OUT!". The group simply ignored him and continued the work. Appearances Allied Forces * Pepezilla * Gawdzila * MF4 * Bob * Ratzilla * P-rex * Andy Cucumberbot * Beagler * Jeff-saurus * Remixite * Spartaler * XP-siuz * Lazurd * Salt Turtle * Flying Spaghetti Monster * Bill the Cat * 4kLift * Dolan Trumpamelon Eris kaiju * Y-tivarg Category:Eris, The Ultimate Dwarf Planet Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Fanfiction